I Like You
by Crazygirla101
Summary: A new day sets in for Ryou and Ichigo as Ryou finally starts taking a toll to start a relationship with Ichigo. I wonder what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMM or Fall Out Boy or Three Days Grace or Alicia Keys or Rihanna**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"As strange as it sounds, I like you," he said, "I've always liked you, Ichigo." He said to a picture of his strawberry, while sitting on his desk, in his room. Papers spread all over. _"Damn," he thought, "Damn it all... GOD! This is so stupid! I can tell a picture, but not her?! I'm an idiot." _He got up from his seat and went down stairs for his tea time with Mint.

"Hello, Ryou," Mint said. He responded with a "hi" and while sitting on a chair.

"Some tea?" she asked. _"His as handsome as always," Mint thought. _She had never told a soul of her feelings for Mr. Shirogane.

"Please," he answered. It had been some time ago they had started having tea together. One day he had come down and asked if he could have some tea, after that she invited him to have tea again. It soon became tea time for both.

She smiled and poured some on to a tea cup. They always had a good time together. They talked about various things. She would always be very satisfied. She even started to work a little. Very surprising for Ichigo to actually have some help. "Milk or sugar?"

"None as usual. Word is you've actually been doing some work, Mint."

She giggled, "Have I?" Ichigo hearing that giggle turned toward Mint. "Its tea time," she grumbled, "great."

"What's so bad about it?" Zakuro asked. Immediately making Ichigo flush, "um nothing." She hadn't noticed her feelings for Shirogane until she saw him with Mint. Jealousy spread to her quickly as she saw them talking, and laughing, and smiling together. Him with another woman. Of course when she realized her feelings for another man she broke it off with Aoyama-kun. Remembering that day, Aoyama-kun had given her a reaction she did not expect. He ravished in rage and yelled at her. Completely unlike him, but after that he called, a few days later, apologizing. Telling her he understood and was sorry for his reaction. She responded with, "It's ok. I completely understand." But unfortunately her feelings for Shirogane, might never reach him as it seemed he hated her.

"Strawberry!" Ryou yelled, snapping her from her thoughts, "What are you doing just standing there? Get back to work!" Mint laughed, "Work hard, Ichigo."

"Shut up!" she yelled back, "I am working! And don't call me strawberry! Stupid Shirogane!" In reality she loved being called strawberry by Shirogane. It was the only thing that made her feel close to him, if for a bit. She loved the fact that he had given her the nickname and only he called her that. _"Ugh! Stupid Shirogane! He definitely hates me!" she thought._

As the day went by, everything the same. As always Ichigo had to stay behind and work late. As always he would stay with her and watch her to make sure she made no mistakes or so he claimed. In reality he just wanted to be alone with his strawberry. Even though he didn't want them having a fight over everything he couldn't help it but have it that way. He didn't know how to change it. The way they talked to each other. To actually have a conversation instead of a fight.

But today something was different. He was determined to have at least a small conversation. Where they actually talked to each other and not yelled. Even if it was short. He wanted one.

"Hey, strawberry-"

"What spot did I miss now?" she interrupted.

Ryou swallowed hard, "Uh no, I was wondering... forget it." _"Shit!" he thought, "I completely forgot what I was going to ask her!"_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "hmm?" _"What was he going to tell me?" _"Come on Shirogane, tell me."

He looked at her, "I forgot."

"You forgot? Or you just don't want to tell me?"

_"Crap I gotta think of something quick! Um TV? No, I don't even watch... she wouldn't know about stocks would she? No! Physics? NO! Something normal! Think! THINK!" he thought. _"Um I was just wondering, whose your favorite artist?" _"Oh thank god I didn't say something stupid."_

"...oh. Um well, if you really wanna know... right now the ones I really like is Rihanna and Alicia Keys," she answered. _"WOW! I never thought that Ryou would actually ask me something like this. I feel kind of awkward." _"How about you? Who's your favorite?"

_"Ok I was thinking more artist as in painter or sculpture or something, but I might be able to make this work," he thought. _"Well... Right now I like this band called Three Days Grace. Heard of it?" _"This feels so awkward."_

"Um not really... so what type of music do they sing?" she asked.

"Rock. I listen to rock," he said nervously.

"I see...," she said. _"Think. Ichigo. Think! Is there any rock band you know?" _"Do you like Fall Out Boy?" she asked.

"Yeah. They're ok," he answered.

Silence.

"Ichigo?" he said.

"Yes?"

"You missed a spot," he said smiling. _"It was a short and awkward conversation. But it still counts... right?" he thought._

She looked at him and laughed, "Why don't you get off your butt and help me?" _"We're not fighting?" he thought._

"Hmm," he said, "I could do that, but I've got a better idea. How about you clean it right and then I won't have to."

She then threw the broom she had been using at him, "Mr. Ryou Shirogane, are you really that lazy?" _"Oh my God! We're talking! And he SMILED! At me! I'm so happy!" she thought._

He took it and got up. "Fine." She smiled and went to get another broom.

When she came back, she looked at Ryou and said, "Ryou."

He looked at her, "yeah?"

"I like you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**This story was kinda spur of the moment. So I might not continue.**

**So if you really do want me to, might I suggest you review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

"I like you."

"What?" Ryou asked in shock.

Ichigo now realizing what she just said she ran out of the cafe' as fast as she could. She kept running as tears started to fall down her face. _"I can't believe what I just said! How could I say that! Now his probably laug-"_

_"_Ichigo!" yelled Ryou taking her from her thoughts. She then realized he was following her, and not only that, he was catching up pretty quickly.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Ichigo, is it true?" he asked desperately, "This isn't a joke, right? Please tell me it's true." His eyes starring straight at hers as if searching for the answer within her.

She blushed and nodded yes.

He hugged her and began to cry. "Ichigo."

They held each other for what seemed like seconds. He then looked at her and kissed her. Sweetly. Softly pulling away to see each others smiling face.

"Ichigo, I-"

"You don't have to say anything," she smiled, "I understand." He smiled sweetly.

He then offered to walk her home, an offer she gladly accepted. As they walked to her home together hand in hand, Mint saw them.

She had seen the whole scene. Tears began to pour down her face. Her love had just been taken and there was no one to console her. No! She was not going to give up on Ryou. She was prepared to fight, even if it was against her best friend.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Really short chapter I know. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll only continue if people review. Otherwise I won't be encouraged to...**


End file.
